Space Dance
|previous = Yo-kai Exercise No. 2JP Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!EU, KO, NA |next = ChikyujinJP Furusato JaponKO }} is a song performed by Cotori With Stitchbird in Japanese, and by Gabriel Brown, Michelle Ceber & Rebecca Soichet in English. It is the fifth ending theme of the Yo-kai Watch anime series and the third to be dubbed into other languages. It also serves as the ending theme of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Ending Anime Series Episode 77 was the start of this song's outro credits in Japan, up to Episode 101 in the anime. As well, this is the current ending theme for the English theme, which started from Episode 77, currently. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' (Credits Version) ''M02 version'' This was used as the second part of the end credits sequence of the second movie. Lyrics |-|English (Ending version)= Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Yo yo people rap to the beat now 50,000 people want to dance with the stars Mochi Mochi Dan Dan Dan Dan Dancing or Da Dumplings 20,000 people eating dumplings afar We're dancing on Mars, and we're sorry we're not sorry Come on it's a dumpling party! Let's go everyone around the world Tan tan ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan shah Tan tan ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan shah Go this way and that way and that way and this way Ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan Come hold my hand and we can fly into space, and flap our wings, be like one together round the world Mars is a bright red, the earth is a true blue, and the moon is yellow Space is a symbol filled with beautiful signals that will shine down on us as we dance under the moon Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Yo yo people rap to the beat now 50,000 people want to dance with the stars Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh shaa |-|English (Full version)= Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Yo yo people rap to the beat now 50,000 people want to dance with the stars Mochi Mochi Dan Dan Dan Dan Dancing or Da Dumplings 20,000 people eating dumplings afar We're dancing on Mars, and we're sorry we're not sorry Come on it's a dumpling party! Let's go everyone around the world Tan tan ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan shah Tan tan ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan shah Go this way and that way and that way and this way Ta-ta-tan ta-ta-tan Come hold my hand and we can fly into space, and flap our wings, be like one together round the world Mars is a bright red, the earth is a true blue, and the moon is yellow Space is a symbol filled with beautiful signals that will shine down on us as we dance under the moon Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Yo yo people rap to the beat now 50,000 people want to dance with the stars Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh shaa Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Pyon pyon py'pyon py'pyon pyon pyon 80,000 people bunny hop with the stars Denden dentsuku dentsuku Yoissho yoissho 40,000 people wanna eat moon bars We're hopping on Mars, and we're sorry we're not sorry Come on it's a moon bar party Let's go everyone around the world Ten ten te-te-ten te-te-ten shah Ten ten te-te-ten te-te-ten shah Nate, Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan too Te-te-ten te-te-ten We are all friends in space where there are no orders, so leap up and ride on the Milky Way Mars is a bright red, the earth is a true blue, and the moon is yellow Space is a symbol filled with beautiful signals, so let's party and dance across the great galactic sea Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Yo yo people rap to the beat now 50,000 people want to dance with the stars Mochi Mochi Dan Dan Dan Dan Dancing or Da Dumplings 20,000 people eating dumplings afar We're dancing on Mars, and we're sorry we're not sorry Come on it's a dumpling party! Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh sh'n shaa 10,000 people want to kick it on Mars Pyon pyon py'pyon py'pyon pyon pyon 80,000 people bunny hop with the stars Denden dentsuku dentsuku Yoissho yoissho 40,000 people wanna eat moon bars We're hopping on Mars, and we're sorry we're not sorry Come on it's a moon bar party Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh shaa Bong Go Sh sh'n sh sh sh sh shaa |-|Japanese (Ending version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= |-|Korean Version= |-|French= Bonggō shu-shun-shu shu-shu-shu-shun-shā Dix mille personnes voudraient vivre sur Mars Rap, rap, allez, rappons tous en rythme Cinquante mille personnes dansent maintenant sur place Moch moch, dan-dan-dan Ce n'est pas de la danse du dango Vingt mille personnes veulent manger du dango Ceux qui en veulent encore Veulent tous danser sur Mars Si tu en veux bien encore Faites le dango tout le monde partout au Japon Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Par là, par ici, par la-bas, juste ici Ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan Main dans la main autour de la table Déploie tes ailes sur le monde Vole dans l'espace Dans l'univers Mars est rouge comme le feu C'est vrai que la Terre est bleue La Lune brille dans vos yeux Laisse passer ton si beau signal Un appel intersidéral Allons danser A la lumière de la lune Bonggō shu-shun-shu Shu-shu-shu-shun-sha Dix mille personnes voudraient vivre sur mars Rap, rap, allez, rappons tous en rythme Cinquante mille personnes dansent maintenant sur place Bonggō-shu-shu Shu-shu-shu-shu-shu-sha |-|Latin Spanish (Version 1)= Bonggō shu-shun-shu shu-shu-shu-shun-sha A Marte todo el mundo quiere ir a vivir Siente este rap, canta con locura Las estrellas queremos bailar sin parar Salta, brinca, baila y come dulces deliciosos Dulces es lo único que quieres comer La fiesta de marte está apunto de empezar Baila y disfruta de los dulces Todos griten con mucha emoción Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Quiero ver a todos saltar Ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan Juntaremos nuestras manos Con un brinco despegamos todos en este planeta cosmos quieren visitar Marte es rojo La tierra es azul La luna amarilla Mira en el espacio que colores tan bonitos hay Bailando sin parar la luna es el reflector Bonggō shuSshun-shu shu-shu-shu-shun-sha A Marte todo el mundo quiere ir a vivir Siente este rap, canta con locura Las estrellas queremos bailar sin parar Bonggō-shu-Shun shu-shu-shu-shu-shun-sha Characters |-|Anime Ending= Humans * Nate * Hailey * Eddie * Katie * Bear Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Komajiro * Usapyon * Failian * Ray O'Light * Mimikin * Snottle * Wiglin (multiple) * Steppa * Rhyth * Sandmeh * Blazion * Sproink * Hidabat * Blizzaria * Noway * Walkappa * Kyubi * Manjimutt * Robonyan F |-|M02 Ending= Movie Ending Humans * Nate * Hailey * Amy Yo-kai * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Robonyan F * Fuu2 * Lord Enma * Whisper * Shogunyan * Dethmetal * Koma Kaachan * Giant Santa * Hovernyan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Snottle |-|Game Ending= Game Ending Humans * Nate * Katie Yo-kai * Whisper * Whismellowman * Cream Puff * Robonyan * Robonyan F * Tattleterror * Gargaros * Ogralus * Demuncher * Orcanos * B Jibanyan * B Komasan * Mass Mutterer * Master Nyada * Hovernyan * Poofessor * Hardy Hound * Rubeus J * Wobblewok * Hinozall * Gutsy Bones * Tantroni * Suspicioni * Contrarioni * Kabuking * Dame Dedtime * Houzzat * Happierre * Slitheref * Dimmy * Signiton * Nekidspeed * Kat Kraydel * SV Snaggerjag * Red Paws * Swirlious Omai * Spoilerina * Noko * Pallysol * Furgus * Pandanoko * Slimamander * Sgt. Burly Official Music Video Trivia * This is the first ending theme in the anime to be performed by Cotori With Stitchbird. * This is the first song from a spin-off game to be used in the anime. * This is the 1st season 2 Japanese ending. fr:Space Dance Category:Ending themes Category:Anime Songs Category:Cotori with Stitchbird songs